Distance
by Always.Causing.Trouble
Summary: Oneshot. OC x Frau, minor AU, set in the past...
1. Chapter 1

**~Kaiya's POV~**

You were alone now. Just like all the kids around you, just like him. He was alone too, but you were the only two left. The others had gone already.

"Bastian-sama! He's at it again!"

Your plain auburn eyes shifted sideways, towards the window to your right. You were on the rooftops again.

You heard movement, a rustling, and then a muffled sigh. Through the paned window, you saw the hazy shape of Bishop Bastian. He was moving towards the window, towards your hiding spot.

The other children visiting would all be downstairs now, probably listening to other Bishops talk. It was a usual routine for orphans or adopted children now.

The window to your right began to creak, as you rolled quietly sideways, towards the edge of the roof. As you began to fall, you grabbed the gutter that ran along the edge of the roof, feeling the smooth stone beneath your fingers.

"Kaiya."

You sighed, realizing you had been caught. Again.

With a tug, you hauled yourself onto the roof again, lying on your back and facing the sky. You were bored, tired, empty…unfeeling right now. There was nothing to do, nothing to learn, nothing to see…life was dull.

"Yes, Bastian?"

He held a hand out to you, the blurred shape hanging in the corner of your vision. You could feel the heat radiating from his hand, the presence somewhat soothing to you.

You lifted your own hand, and were gently lifted into the wide study room. Bishop Bastian's own office and room. Frau was in trouble.

"Bastian-sama!"

He sighed again, and instantly headed for the door, as you stood up, dusting off your clothes.

"I'm coming, Serena. Come now, Kaiya."

Yes, that was your name. You followed the Bishop out of his room, handing him his Bascule. It was special to him, he had once told you.

_"Special, just like you children."_

He had said. And he probably meant it too, you had thought. You couldn't really tell, though, since he always wore a kind expression. Since he always took care of everyone with the same kindness.

"Frau!"

The sharp wind brought you back to attention, the blond haired boy by the exit silhouetted in the summer light. The wind was coming from his zaiphon of course. He had a powerful zaiphon, even compared to Bastian's.

"Frau…"

He was always in trouble, but so were you. Both troublemakers, non-believers…unwanted, you looked out for each other. Eventually becoming friends. He turned, blue eyes focusing on the two of you. You looked away, towards the ground. He was silent as the nuns complained, his blue eyes sharp with hidden pain. Pain you couldn't heal. Pain you so desperately wanted to cure.

"Frau, stop it now. Go back to lessons, and stop tormenting Serena and the nuns."

You looked back up again, the spell broken. He looked once at Bastian, before turning on his heel and walking away towards the classes.

"Go on, Kaiya."

You simply nodded, following Frau. He should have found an adoptive home by now, like you should have. But both of you were too much for anyone to handle. Frau for his tricks and pranks, and you for…for what? You didn't know, nor would you probably ever know. One day, you would probably become a nun at the church. That's what you had been told.

But you didn't want to be a nun.

You wanted to help, become a Bishop like Frau would be. You had zaiphon, which mostly only men wielded. You were special, a miracle. A mystery. And you wanted to help.

It was a childish wish.

**~Frau's POV~**

It was dark, and cold. The air seemed heavy with sleep, the moonlight illuminating the path you were heading along. You could hear light snores, and the sound of dreaming, those feint noises the only distinguishable interruption.

Silent footsteps followed you, accompanied by a feint trace of zaiphon.

You couldn't trace it, and assumed it was your imagination.

Creeping towards the window, you leant inside, the child's face shadowed by the candle. On the bed, lay a woman, her clothes torn at the neck, her pale skin marked by a Kor.

"Help her, God…please, help mama…"

His voice was a low sob, a silent plea, that only you could hear. Soothing him felt like the right thing to do. Cleansing her was only to help him. To give the child a feeling of peace. It wasn't God's work in any way.

Placing a hand over her curse, the child racked with quiet sobs, you removed the mark. It crumpled in your hands, the Kor's wings broken and dead.

"…Frau…"

Your head whipped round, sensing the feint trace of zaiphon. The whisper came from the window, the silent spectator watching through flaming eyes. Eyes that reminded you of a carpet of leaves, the autumnal colors clear and bright, the orbs full of longing and a familiar loneliness.

"Kaiya?"

She looked away guiltily, her eyes showing regret, before disappearing from the window frame. Behind you, the woman sat up, the boy flinging himself at her. He was crying, tears of joy, but you weren't focused on him at the moment. Your mind was somewhere else, on the girl you had always cared for. The girl who had been calling you.

"Thank you Bishop! Thank you so much!"

The boy turned, his eyes full of happiness and peace.

But you were gone.

**~Kaiya's POV~**

You woke early, to the sound of birdsong. The place was peaceful, the aura surrounding it quiet. It had been a while since you had crept out to follow Frau, and you hadn't dared try it again.

"Excuse me, Kaiya."

You jumped out of bed, plain white nightdress swirling around you as zaiphon formed in your hand. Only to realize it was just a nun with a clean change of clothes.

"Here you go, Kaiya."

It was Serena, the oldest nun currently working here. She was generally kind, but you didn't really know her very well after so long. She was the one Frau always tormented.

You had been avoiding him, ever since that night. You were the only one he ever opened up to, so it wasn't that you didn't stick up for him when he got in trouble. You did, but you didn't stay to talk. He had probably forgotten about you anyway, since he had been asked to take the Bishops test. You wanted to take it too, but you knew you weren't strong enough. And you were a girl, which made all the difference.

Changing, you pulled on the normal attire for you in the church, plain white shirt and trousers, and a white cloak with an auburn trim. It was your own, special uniform, in a way.

"P-please…"

It was feint, the noise fleeting. You almost recognized the emotion hidden in the voice. You could almost distinguish the expression on the girls face.

It was one of pain.

"S-some…one…"

You walked briskly towards the source. It was too early for trouble; the only people up would be you and Serena. If someone was in trouble, you were the only one around that was capable of helping her, if she was in danger.

"…Please…"

If she was ill, you could help her. Kindness to others was one of the first things you had learnt at the church, despite your outwardly cold attitude.

"Help!"

You reacted instantly once you saw the scene.

You weren't sure what happened, but there was blood. A lot of it. That sticky, crimson red liquid that oozes around wounds. The lifeblood that keeps you alive.

But whose was it? Yours or hers?

Your question was answered almost instantly, the feint cry that left your mouth being the only indication.

In seconds, you were down.

"Foolish intruder. This girl wanted to come."

Screams of protest, and shouts of denial followed, your vision obscured by the liquid that coated you. Blindly, you shot zaiphon towards the source of the voice, hearing the magic dispelled almost instantly.

"No she didn't."

Your mouth felt dry, crusted over. Probably blood again.

"Frau…"

You could hardly speak, but it was up to you. Where was your best friend when you needed him? The girl was in trouble, and you were alone. It was a strange feeling, neither close to fear nor bravery. It was different, detached, and yet somewhat peaceful.

"Frau…Help…me…"

Screams were the only thing that broke the silence. If only someone would come, come and save you. What a selfish wish, made by a weak person. You knew it all too well.

"Frau…!"

And that was it.

He was there.

Frau was always alone. He was always in pain, always hiding things, always keeping to himself. He was the same as you, the ones who had been left alone, the ones left behind on earth.

"Frau…" _Where?_

You had never been fond of others. You were a cold, uncaring person on the outside. Your attitude was one of detached coldness, one hiding everything. And so, you never felt ties to the people you helped, never felt the love of another. You had never felt the need to become attached.

And yet.

"Frau…" _Where are you?_

It was dark where you were. You were alone, like you had always been. Alone like you had been before you came here. And you didn't like it.

"Frau…?" _I…I need you…._

It felt strange. You were floating, just beneath the surface. You could almost feel the material of the sheets, almost hear the birdsong. You could almost smell the gardens. But you weren't able to reach it.

"Frau…!" _Help me!_

"I'm here."

It was all the answer you had needed.

You awoke to the sound of trickling water. A peaceful sound. Your eyes peeled open, the bright light blinding you where you lay. You could sense several presences close by.

"Your awake."

You blinked, unsure of where the voice was. You couldn't see anything, the light too strong in your eyes. But you recognized the voice.

"Frau…?"

Your eyes focusing, you turned to your left. He was there. The room was empty and clean, the familiar white walls of your room comforting and friendly, the plain wooden furniture polished and new. He did not respond.

"Why?"

The silence had lingered so long now, that you almost missed his quiet question. You had been lost in thoughts of earlier that morning, the memories racing through your head in silence.

Frau stood by the window, facing away from you. His fists were clenched by his side, his hands shaking slightly. You had never seen him like this.

"Why did you do something so stupid…?"

The tone of his voice made you shiver slightly. You were scared.

"W-what are you talking about…?"

You faked a laugh, a smile covering your face. What was he talking about? Protecting others was your job as an orphan in the church, wasn't it?

His fists clenched again.

"Idiot!"

He yelled, slamming his hands down on the bed either side of you. You couldn't help but flinch backwards, closing your eyes tightly. Time stood still, only the sound of his breath breaking the silence.

"F-Frau…"

**~Frau's POV~**

You couldn't help it. How could she do something so stupid? Your fists clenched into the sheets either side of her. She looked shocked, scared, her eyes tightly shut.

"F-Frau…"

Her eyes opened, gazing with fear up at you. You hung your head, unable to meet her eyes anymore. How could she…how could she be so _stupid_?

"Frau…"

A cold hand reached upwards, soft fingers ghosting across your cheek. Your eyes snap open in surprise, blue orbs coming to rest on the girl in front of you.

**~Kaiya's POV~**

You look straight upwards, a softer expression on your face. The boy above you looked shocked, blue eyes wide as you place a hand on his cheek.

"Frau…what's wrong?"

Your voice was light, calm, questioning. Gentle. He just stared back at you, eyes wide, his fists still curled into the sheets of the bed, your hand still placed on his cheek. He was shaking.

"Frau…?"

Almost instantly, he collapsed onto you, burying his face in the crook of your neck, arms wrapping securely around you. You could still feel his shaking, as you closed your eyes.

With a smile, you gently wrapped your arms around him.

"It's ok, I'm fine."

And you stayed like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Teito's POV~**

Damn that Hakuren. He just disappeared, and now there's another one of those things after you. Kor. They just keep appearing, no matter how many you fight off, and Castor's training was not helping at all.

"Castor-san!"

You called out, a blast of zaiphon smashing the wall behind you. What was this Kor thinking? It was pure daylight now, and everyone had already fled the courtyard and entrance staircase. It was probably a good thing that there was no one else around, since this monster was huge.

"Castor-san! Labrador-san!"

You called again, a hint of desperation seeping into your voice. Your Bascule was broken from training earlier, so there was no way you could handle this one. Not without harming the human, anyway.

Closing your eyes tightly, you swerved around the fountain, rock flying everywhere as the Kor destroyed the ground.

"May God be with you."

**~Kaiya's POV~**

"May God be with you."

Now, where were they…there had been a Kor in the church grounds, so they should be somewhere around here…you sighed. They were late, if they waited this long, people could get killed! Always so irresponsible.

"Ah!"

Someone turned around to face you as you stood in the gateway. You weren't exactly wearing an outfit fitting for a priestess right now, seeing as you were in a long black coat with a plain black top underneath, and long black trousers. It 'wasn't fitting' for a woman of God to dress this way, or so the Head Bishop said.

"T-Thank you…"

You blinked, looking down at the boy. You had completely forgotten about him.

"Oh, no problem."

You said, a little absentmindedly. You knew they were still here…

"Teito!"

You blinked your eyes into focus, to see exactly who you had been looking for. They stood in front of the boy you had just saved, fussing around him. So, he must be _that_ boy, the holder of the eye.

As you looked on, an unfamiliar face stood out amongst the crowd. Golden hair, lavender eyes…an oak boy. Most unusual in this profession. A flicker of movement caught your eye, as Castor looked up in surprise.

"Kaiya-san?"

You broke into a smile instantly, leaning against the tall gateway wall. They had finally noticed you.

"Yeah, took you long enough, Castor, Labrador."

You complained, your eyes moving towards a certain blond. You froze, eyes widening. You shouldn't be surprised by his presence. He was a bishop of this church, just like you. Your eyes lowered, glancing towards the floor. On the other side of the staircase, your partner did the same, averting his gaze.

"Frau."

You stated, tone even as you tried to hide your surge of emotions.

It had been too long.

"Kaiya."

The two of you averted your eyes. Your eyes flashed as you shot Castor and Labrador an apologetic look. You needed to go. Go somewhere… quiet. A place he knew you would go to.

"Well…I have business to attend to…"

You stated uneasily, breaking the lingering silence. Quickly, you nodded your head politely at the group below, heading off in a very specific direction.

"I'm sorry…"

You murmured, leaving the five of them in the courtyard.

**~Frau's POV~**

You froze in place, blue eyes cast downwards.

"Who was that? Someone you know, Castor-san?"

The voice was Hakuren's, the blond Oak's eyes flickering towards you quickly, before returning to Castor. You hadn't missed the look in Kaiya's eyes when she saw you. How long had it been? A year? Two years? You had lost track of how much time had passed since you last saw her. She was still the same.

Still yours.

Quickly, you turned away from your friends, heading off towards the church. You knew where she would be; just as well as she knew you would follow her. Behind you, Lab smiled at your retreating figure, Castor fixing his glasses with a smirk.

"Frau, where are you going?"

Teito called, green eyes curious. Hakuren closed his eyes, shaking his head in a knowing way. It kind of ticked you off that he had picked it up so quickly. Were you being that obvious?

"To work."

You called grudgingly, blue eyes annoyed. Castor smirked again, watching you leave.

"Ah, always so secretive."

He called, his brown eyes showing amusement. You decided to ignore him.


End file.
